


Right here waiting (SouRin Week #2)

by Akira14



Category: Free!, Hannibal (TV), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not be fooled by me giving a title to this collection of very short stories. They are not connected to each other at all... Still, I really hope you enjoy them :D </p><p>Day 1 (Ch 1): Sense8!AU<br/>Day 1 (Ch 2): Hannibal!AU<br/>Day 2 (Ch 3): Fairy Tale<br/>Day 3 (Ch 4): New Dream<br/>Day 4 (Ch 5): Long Distance<br/>Day 5 (Ch 6): Eurovision!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We are one

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a Sense8 SouRin AU came to [AikaMorgan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaMorgan/works) ([I am also a we - Italian](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3151069&i=1)) and it inspired me this thing.

Okay. Alright.  
Sousuke is quite sure that this might be the fourth time that he has crossed this damn bridge, walked down this smelly and dark alley, only to find himself back in the same spot where he had last asked for directions.  
Damn this town with his buildings, streets and bridges that look exactly the same. Good luck finding a landmark that might help you find your way, here.

 

His feet are sore, and he's thirsty and hungry but has no money with him. He has given up trying to go to school - it's 10 am already, so there's really no point... besides, today is the only time he can get away with skipping classes, so he might as well just do it, right? - but going back home is proving to be challenging without a classmate to walk him to the bus stop.

Alone and without the faintest idea about his surroundings on his birthday; isn't it just awesome?

“You're not alone.” Someone says, right behind him, as if they had just read his thoughts.  
Sousuke doesn't even need to check who is it. There are only seven other people in this world who can do that, who always know what's going on inside his head. Who can come out of nowhere, in the blink of an eye, and disappear just as quickly.  
There's only one who Sousuke desperately wants beside him, now. That seems to be the trick, really.  
Whenever he feels guilty about something, and is looking for someone who can make him feel as the bad guy ('cause that's what he deserves for having been such a jerk to a girl who simply made the mistake of confessing to him), or wants some companionable silence... Trust Haru to turn up.  
Feeling like being pampered, showered with love and gentle affection. There's Makoto.

Want to be cheered up, encouraged with contagious enthusiasm to give your best and never give up? Nagisa is who'd be looking for.  
There's Rei, when he can't find the beauty in anything, but desperately wants to. Ai and Momo. when he is in one of his self-deprecating moods, and needs someone who can make him feel _useful_.

And then, there's... him. The one he met when he first landed in a foreign country that was supposed to be his new home. Who, at that time, was going through the same predicament on the other side of the world. They quickly bonded over that, indeed, and he's been Sousuke's best friend ever since.

“Bound to spent the day walking until you find a bunch of tourists who are going to the bus stop as well? That you are. Happy birthday, by the way.” Rin grins, as walks up to him. He's wearing his swimsuit, but he has got no cap on and the goggles are loosely around his neck. Sousuke can hear the sound of the other swimmers still racing in the other lanes, can smell the chlorine and has to block all of that out. Nowadays, after he wrecked his shoulder up to the point that he can no longer dream to meet the redhead on the international stage, one day, he can only hang on to the memory of how it felt to swim butterfly when Rin cuts his way through the lane at an astonishing speed.  
He prefers to focus on his boyfriend, who standing there half naked – and Sousuke does appreciate the view of his chiseled chest, his sculpted abs and the way the swimsuit hugs his firm, muscular butt – and is using up the little free time he has to come look for him. “How could I not come look for you, you big oaf? You are lost. Again. That's what... the sixth time in a week? I'm surprised they let you out alone. I mean, if I were in your friends' shoes I would totally keep you on a very tight leash.”

“I wouldn't mind.” Sousuke whispers, as he closes the distance between to give a quick peck on Rin's lips. “I wouldn't mind being on **your** leash.”  
He does want to do more, to properly taste his lover's lips and kiss him until they are all swollen and bruised.. maybe later, when they are both away from prying eyes and people who would totally freak out if they saw them making out with thin air. They both would rather not go through that awkward moment again, really.

“Damn, Sou...” Rin whines a little, as his lips try to chase Sousuke's mouth. “You can't say stuff like that, when you're not here to live up to your word.”

“Patience, my little shark.” Sousuke teases, reaching out to take the other boy's hand. “One more year of high school and then I'll be there. Studying at Sydney Uni. I'm gonna find you, and I'm never going to let you go.”

“I'll be counting down the days. - 364?”

“-364.”


	2. No love to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Boy, I wanna taste you..._  
>  I wanna skin you with my tongue.  
> I'm gonna kill you  
> I'm gonna lay you in the ground.
> 
> _Desire, I'm hungry._  
>  And I hope you feed me.  
> How do you want me, how do you want me?
> 
>  
> 
> (Desire, Meg Myers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A **HANNIBAL!AU**. Therefore, it has vore-ish references and dark themes.  
>  I blame the use of the word 'nakama' in the series!  
> And I know most would associate Rin to Hannibal, due to his teeth, but I find it hard to picture him with the right 'charm' to fit Lecter's shoes.  
> Sousuke, on the other hand...

Another dusty room, furnished with the finest furniture and decorated with amazing pictures – did _he_ draw that breathtaking painting of a whale shark and a tiger shark swimming alongside? Woah – but bearing no clues that can tell him of where the darkness that has devoured its owner came from. Nothing hinting to where Sousuke is hiding now.

He should have known. Yamazaki has always been known for leaving no traces in his wake, so why should have his childhood home have been any different?  
Well, deep down Rin _did_ know there was really no point in coming here aside from taking a peek into the house of a murderous psychopath who grew up at the end of the same street he used to live in as a child, before moving to Iwatobi and then Sydney.

People have probably been murdered and eaten in this house, just like they did in the enormous fancy flat Sousuke used to invite him to in Tokyo, and there isn't a single speck of blood on the carpets.  
There's not a single thing here that can tell him more than he already knows about the cold manipulative bastard he had the misfortune to fall in love with.

Truth to be told, he did find a notebook hidden in the secret compartment of a drawer in Sousuke's bedroom, but he knows better than hope to find any valuable information in here. If he has found it, it means that he was meant to do so. It wasn't by chance, no, it was a move carefully calculated by Sousuke.  
He refused to read it for hours, now, out of spite... but after hours of fruitless wandering around the house, he is starting to the think that maybe he should. That maybe Sousuke wants to be reunited with him – the doctors did say that the cut was surgical, a wound that would pose no threat to Rin's life but incapacitate him enough for 'that butcher' (how Sou would hate that term, he who taught of himself as an _artist_ ) to run away – and has left him a message.

He sits down of the nearest sofa and skims through it until he finds something written in Sousuke's neat and beautiful handwriting.

_I am meeting with Matsuoka-san, today. I was not going to accept any new patients, but Rei did manage to catch my interest when he mentioned why exactly his friend needs my help.  
I do wonder if he is ever going to be able to empathize with me. I highly doubt it. I am willing to give it a try._

The entry doesn't bear a date, it's written on a random day of the agenda – no, not exactly random: it's on 2nd of February, and despite everything he finds it kinda cute that Sousuke wrote about their first meeting on the page that marks his birthday – but it's not like Rin needs that particular detail.  
He knows exactly when he saw Sousuke for the first time, when he had to reprimand himself because it was not good manners to stare and gawk at the doctor like that only because he was looking so fucking hot in his flawlessly pressed and immaculate suit.  
That moment, like each and everyone else they spent together, is indelibly imprinted in his mind.

_Matsuoka-kun is turning out to be a truly tantalizing specimen; I wish to study him more._

_Rin-san is keeping his distance, but I can tell exactly what he wants from me. Sometimes, I find myself longing to have him in my bed too. I might give him a chance. I might actually put him out of his endearing misery and make the first move. Or not._

Rin cannot help but roll his eyes and snort as he reads those lines. Of course Sousuke saw right through him, straight from the start, and immediately noticed his crush. Of course he didn't do anything about it, not until he was sure that Rin's feelings matched his own, bordering on obsession.  
Only then he let him in.  
It has been so foolish and blind of him to think otherwise, to believe Sousuke was either too oblivious or too shy to take the first step before Rin made his intentions perfectly clear by kissing him.

_I lured Rin-kun in. He kissed me, at last. It took longer that expected, to be quite honest. I was starting to wonder if it was really up to me to approach him, after all.  
I wanted to give him a referral for a new therapist, but he refused. No else is allowed to delve into his mind. And I can't really let him down like that, can I? It simply will be another secret for me to keep. For him, I am willing to take this burden upon me._

_Rin truly is the only one who might love me for who I am. The closer we get to each other, however, the more my hunger grows._  
His lips taste delicious, but a kiss is nowhere enough.  
His skin, drenched in sweat, has the most amazing flavor and it has me wondering what a good meal he would make if I ever...  
His cock and the load he shot so enthusiastically down my throat are my newest addictions, and yet...  
I long for more. So much more. I want to make him mine, for real. Once and for all.  
I want to open him up and gorge on his insides. I don't usually deny myself the fulfillment of such fantasies. Again, for him, I might. 

_Those teeth. Slicing me up. Biting down until they hit down the bones. Tearing me apart. Chewing on my flesh, savoring it. Never have I ever dreamed of being eaten alive myself, but Rin has been the exception to my usual behavior, to my modus operandi, from the moment I met him. My fascination with him is rooted so deep it actually **scares** me. There, I said it._

_Nanase. Don't make him deceive me, please. I would rather have you by our sides, in the new life I am making for the three of us in Paris (it's your dream to live there, isn't it Rin?), but I can dispose of you easily if you get in my way. Stop and think, Haru. Do you really think I am not constantly one step ahead of you? If you do, well, you are such a disappointment. You'll deserve the end you will meet._

_Rin, you have betrayed me. I should have given you retribution for that, I should have killed you, but I found myself forgiving you as you laid bleeding in my arms. I am aware you were full of conflicting emotions, otherwise you wouldn't have told me to run. And I did. Without you. Such a shame, isn't it? I feel like there's a part of you I haven't quite grasped yet, and you cannot me provide answers anymore. I shall look for them myself. Alone.  
Farewell, my love._

Forgiven. He is forgiven. Relief washes over him, and despite Sousuke's last words on his diary, Rin is his former lover wants a final reunion. There's no other reason for him to tell Rin he has gone to Australia, to see for himself where he spent all those years he is so reluctant to talk about.  
Furthermore, staying in Tokyo would mean leaving Lori and Russell to fend off for themselves... That's not happening, nope.  
No other people will get hurt because he failed to prove his loyalty to Sousuke again.

“Let's book a flight to Sydney, then...” He mumbles to himself, and he's about to close the diary and put it on the nearest desk when he hears the cocking of a gun behind him.  
About time the other bloke in this house realized he wasn't alone, really.  
“I don't mean to kill you unless I have to.” Well, duh. That's pretty obvious. If this guy wanted to shoot him, he'd already be dead. 

“About what, exactly?” Rin growls, turning to face whoever is pointing a gun at him. A boy, it turns out, hopefully too young to have no qualms about ending a life.  
He kinda looks like someone an old childhood friend he hasn't seen since he left Sano Primary School. “Shigino-kun?”

“Shut up. I am the one asking the questions here. How do know who I am? Tell me!” Despair is written all over his features. This is the face of someone who's fighting for a loved one,  
Rin has witnessed what people are capable of, to which lengths they would go to protect (or rescue, it was already too late) their friends and family. He's not going to push his luck; he's gonna sit down and tell the guy what wants to know.

“You look a lot like Kisumi Shigino, so I figured you might be his little brother or something. Before you ask, no, I haven't seen him in _years_ , so I don't know what Yamazaki has done to him or anything.”

“ _Yamazaki_ , uh?” The boy chuckles, shaking his head. “I thought you were intimate enough to be on first names terms...” He throws a glance at the diary Rin still has in his hands, making him flush almost as red as his hair.

“... but that's _his_ side of the story. Enough for me to know that I can use you as leverage to get my brother back. Indulge my curiosity, though. What is he, to you?”

Oh well, tricky question. Is there a straight answer to it? If there is, Rin is finding it really hard to come up with one.  
The man who is he refuses to see as a monster, despite everything he has done?  
The one he can forgive him for slitting his best friend's throat in front of his eyes, for throwing Makoto out of a window and for leaving Rin himself with a nasty scar on his abdomen. No, not even a knife in his guts can make Rin love him any less. Damn.

“Your... _nakama_?” The foolish kid who is going to get himself murdered by going after Sou using _him_ suggest. Rin cannot bring himself to care, but he still can acknowledge that this lack of sympathy for anyone but Sousuke shows how far gone he is. How the darkness inside him has claimed him, finally.

“My nakama, right.” Rin confirms before he walks straight ahead and disarms the boy. He does try to put up a bit of a fight, but he is no match for someone who underwent police training. “Pack your suitcase and get your passport, kid. We are flying to Sydney tomorrow. I am gonna wait for you at the gate, alright? You can't afford it? Not my problem.”

****

Hayato – so that's his name, Rin notices as he casts a sidelong glance at his passport – does show the following day, having managed to get a ticket despite buying it straight at the airport.  
They spend most of the flight sleeping, saving their energy for their next encounter with Sousuke. They are both going to need it.

Finding him is easy. Too easy.  
He's right where Rin predicted he would be. Dining regularly with Russell and Lori, charming the whole neighborhood up to the point that nobody seemed too concerned about the sudden disappearance of the former owners of Dr. Yamazaki's house. Some commented that it hadn't been really nice of them to leave without even throwing a goodbye party, even though they were all quite pleased that they sold their property to this handsome Japanese gentleman, and that was it.

“Are you having no meat tonight, Rin?” Russell asks, putting the steaks and the sausages Yamazaki-san has brought on the barbecue grill. The man always manages to buy the most mouthwatering meat and that's a pity that Rin has gone vegetarian since he last met him.  
Honestly, he doesn't know what he is missing.

“No thanks, I rather have the salad. It's sooooooooo good. Thanks, Lori.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Hayato frantically nods. 

Sousuke laughs softly, and then he says “I am glad you like my dressing so much.”, which makes them both drop their forks immediately.

“Is there something wrong with the salad, dear? Or am I missing some kind of inside joke between the three of you, guys?” Lori asks, genuinely puzzled by her guests behavior.

"Well, we wouldn't put past Sousuke to poison us for not having his steaks. He's a bit of a prick when it comes to food.”

“Come on, Shigino-kun. You know I'd never spoil a dish like that. Or a drink, for that matter. That's too cliche, for me.”

Rin shouldn't be amazed at Sousuke not denying the crime he'd be willing to commit, but rather the way he'd get rid of them... but he is.  
Moreover, he has realized that Sousuke deep voice is even more soothing than he recalled – would it still be as enticing if he was talking dirty to him? Shit, he missed it so fucking much – so he could be telling them how to drown kittens or gut fluffy bunnies and Rin would be still hanging from his lips.

The rest of the evening is pleasant and uneventful, but the unrelieved sexual tension is so thick and so obvious that both the hosts corner Rin to encourage him to hit on Sousuke.

“Asap. You've got quite the competition out there, mate... but tonight is the first time I've actually heard the man laugh. And the way he looked at you... Son, you've got him good, but you need to stop wasting your time worrying about being rejected. Not gonna happen, trust me.” Russell makes him almost choke on his beer with that, and Rin is nearly wheezing as he mutters a grumpy, noncommittal “Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.”  
“Go. We are rooting for you.” Lori elbows him in the ribs later on, as the trio is ushered to the front door. 

****

“Hayato, I believe this is what you came looking for.” Sousuke states, as soon as they are out, handing the boy a piece of paper with the name of a five-star hotel in the city, an address, and a phone number written on it. “Kisumi is there. He is alive and well, but you can call him if you don't believe me. He followed me here because I asked him to: I don't like to travel alone, and he was afraid I'd go after you, in retaliation for selling me out to Nanase. As if. Rin here is the living proof that I deliver the payback straight to the people who betrayed me.” He reaches out to stroke the scar he left on his ex-boyfriend. “Show him.” he commands and Rin dutifully obeys, wincing a little as he hears Hayato's sharp, disbelieving, intake of breath. “I might be a bit of a prick, you're right, but I am not into a petty revenge involving people who did me no wrong. Now, if you could please get lost I'd really appreciate that.”

Rin is quite surprised at that, and so is Shigino who voices his skepticism right away.

“A-are you really letting me and Kisumi walk away like that? You don't strike me as the forgiving kind.”

“I am not. I am not forgiving _you_ for thinking you were smarter than me. I am not letting Kisumi get away with what he has done to me. Let's just say I am postponing reckoning to another day. Which day? Well, it could be tomorrow or in a week, in a year or in five. In ten, even. Someday, you'll both pay. I'll decide when.” 

Okay, this is more like the Sousuke Yamazaki who Rin is used to. Is giving them a way out. No, not at all. He's making sure they will be constantly watching their backs, knowing they will face a gruesome and very painful death and that there's no chance to escape.

“Anything else?” Sousuke huffs, ready to change his mind and get rid of that obnoxious brat if he dares to waste his precious time some more. 

It won't be necessary. Hayato wisely shakes his head and lets the older man pay for his taxi ride to Kisumi's hotel.

 _'This is it.'_ Rin muses, as the car drives off and they walk the short distance to Sousuke's new home. _'No more stalling... I need to make up my mind **before** I walk in: is this going to be the end of **him** or **me**?”_

Neither of the two is in the mood for small talk, or for any other kind of conversation. If this is their last night on Earth – they both seem to be thinking – well, they better make it memorable.  
Words can be saved for later when they won't be busy stealing each other breath away with each kiss, or trying to suck the life out of their lover with a mind-blowing blowjob. 

Sousuke is being oddly submissive tonight, expecting Rin to reach out and do all the work while he sits back and relaxes. Rin doesn't question this rather passive attitude of his but prefers to take advantage of it while it lasts.  
Never before has he had a chance to flip Sousuke on all fours and fuck him until he begs for release so... like hell he'll be wasting it. He pounds him 'till his own hips hurt, rides him hard while leaving angry nail marks on his chest, but it's a bite and the sight of crimson blood oozing out from the wound that has him moaning the loudest, reawakening his dominant side.  
Rin finds himself pinned to the mattress, unable to move under the weight of Sousuke's body and thanks the heavens above for that small mercy. Not that he's complaining, he liked having the opportunity to be on top, but he _loves_ having a good fight, a battle for dominance rather than take it for granted. 

******** 

It's in the aftermath, as they bask in the afterglow, that Sousuke eventually breaks the silence.  
It had to happen, Rin knows that. He was hoping this blissful moment of calm before the storm would last a bit more, still. 

“You know, Rin...” He gently strokes his cheek, his eyes tearing up a little as he works up the courage to keep going, to do what **needs** to be done. “I was going to set you free. I wanted you to live a long, fulfilling, life without me. I really did. I planned to disappear without a trace if you didn't show up. But you did. You had to come looking for me, fully aware of the consequences? Why?” 

“Because you changed me, Sou. Loving you, being loved by you is turning me into someone I cannot allow myself to be.” He hugs him for the last time, inhaling his comforting scent, finding warmth in his strong embrace.  
As much as he wishes this didn't have to turn out to be into a tearful goodbye, Rin cannot help himself. Gou and his mother will be devastated if they ever find out what happened to him.  
They don't deserve to through so much pain, they... 

“Feast on me, okay? Don't let any part of this body go to waste. Don't leave a corpse for them to bury. Can you promise me that?” 

“Don't cry, Rin. No one will ever know, I promise.” He whispers against his hair, kissing his temple. 

Rin does not even try to stop Sousuke from holding him into a headlock and snapping his neck.  
It's done. It's all over now.  
No one else will ever have him. He will be Sousuke's.  
Forever. 


End file.
